worldthumbwrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Inaugural ThumbDown!
Inaugural ThumbDown! is the pilot episode of World Thumb Wrestling Federation's ThumbDown!. It will be star the WTWF Superstars and will air in September 2009. Currently two Matches and Four segements are scheduled for this episode. Background Segment 1: Jonathumb Clawly welcomes fans At the start of the show Jonathumb Clawly will welcome the fans to the Inaugural ThumDown! He will then hype the two matches: Thumbmir Kozlov vs Chad Collyer and the Royal Thumble Match. Match #1: Thumbmir Kozlov vs Chad Collyer UFTC Fighter Thumbmir Kozlov would lose his second UFTC Championship to Thumb Shamrock, Jonathumb Clawly would see him and ask him if he wanted to become a Professional Thumb wrestler. Kozlov wanting to add WTWF Heavyweight Champion to his list of accolades said yes. Clawly would train him for two months telling him to incoperate his other fighting styles into his wrestling and would teach him smash mouth wrestling. It was announced on 3rd May that a Royal Thumble match will take place to determine the first Heavyweight Champion. It was also announced that participants would include Thumbmir Kozlov however he was later took out and it was announced that he would face Jobber Chad Collyer and because Chad Collyer is a jobber its certain that Kozlov will win. Segment #2: Thumbmir Kozlov Promo After his match with Chad Collyer, Thumbmir Kozlov will have a space to talk about how great he is. Segment #3 Clawly interviews Million Dollar Thumb Jonathumb Clawly will then welcome his "guest at this time" Million Dollar Thumb. Clawly will ask Million Dollar Thumb if he's excited for his Royal Thumble Match and if he thinks he'll win it. Million Dollar Thumb will respond in some heelish way. Segment #4 Clawly introduces Royal Thumble Match guest commentator Jonathumb Clawly will welcome the guest colour commentator for the Royal Thumble Match Thumbmir Kozlov. Match #2: Royal Thumble (2009) Main Article: Royal Thumble Match (2009), ' Ever since the World Thumb Wrestling Federation was created on 29th May 2009 by Jonathumb Clawly, there has been speculation over who will be its first Heavyweight Champion. It was announced on 3rd May that a Royal Thumble match will take place to determine the first Heavyweight Champion on the first episode of the flagship WTWF show ThumbDown!. It was also announced that participants would include The Thumbdertaker, The Ulsterthumb, Tom Thumb and Thumbmir Kozlov. However it was then announced that Thumbmir Kozlov would not be taking part. It was announced on May 5th 2009 that Thumbdre The Giant would also be taking part. Over the following two days it was announced that The Million Dollar Thumb and Magnifithumb Dragon would be taking part. Finally on June 8th 2009 it was announced that there would be seven participants and that the seventh participant would be Thumby-K. The following day it was announced Jonathumb Clawly was in negotiations with Bret "Hitthumb" Hart. And on June 14th 2009 it was announced that WTWF had signed Bret "Hitthumb" Hart to a contract and he was added to the Royal Thumble Match, thus taking the total number of participants up to eight. Matches Royal Thumble Participants ''On June 13th 2009 it was confirmed that there would be eight participants in the Royal Thumble Match. Blue ██ indicates a Face and Red ██ indicates a Heel (bad guy). See Also *List of WTWF Wrestlers *Jonathumb Clawly *Royal Thumble Match (2009) *ThumbDown! *WTWF Heavyweight Championship of the World *WTWF Intercontinental Championship ThumbDown! Episode Chronology {| class="wikitable" border=2 style="margin: 0.5em auto; clear: both; font-size:90%;" |- style="text-align: center;" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #EEEEFF;"|'''Preceeded by !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #EEEEFF;"|'September 2009' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #EEEEFF;"|'Succeeded by' |- |-style="background: #EEEEFF;" |'None' |''Inagurual ThumbDown!'' |''ThumbDown! Episode Number 2'' |- |-style="background: #EEEEFF;" |'N/A' |''Royal Thumble Match (2009)'' |''Thumbmir Kozlov and Thumbdre The Giant vs Tom Thumb and UlsterThumb''